


Light

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Inn Between (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, They are so in love you guys, but Sterling rescues him and kicks the creep’s ass, fair warning, some dude sexually harassed Meltyre in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Sterling rescues Meltyre, and they’re soft
Relationships: Sterling Whitetower/Meltyre
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Light

Sterling was not quite drunk, but he was well on his way when he stepped outside of the Goblin’s Head for a breath of fresh air and an escape from Fina and Betty’s thinly veiled flirting. He took a deep inhale of the crisp autumn air, smiling to himself as the lightness of being tipsy made the world seem brighter, when he heard a noise from the nearby alley. Curious, he made his way towards it. He was nearly at the mouth of the alley when the noise came again, and this time he recognized it as Meltyre.

“N-No thanks.” Meltyre’s voice was more wobbly than usual, almost sounding frightened, and something in Sterling’s chest burned at that. His steps quickened, and within seconds he was at the mouth of the alley. What he saw made his blood boil. A bearded man had Meltyre cornered against the rough stone wall, his arms caging the wizard in and his face far too close for comfort. Sterling felt a curl of jealousy at the sight, jealousy that swiftly turned to rage when he saw the discomfort and nervousness on Meltyre’s face. This was not a secret rendezvous, he realized, this was Meltyre being bothered by some half-wit.

“Come on, cutie.” the man was crooning, his words slurred drunkenly, “I can show you a good time, I promise.”

“I-I’m really not interested.” Meltyre stammered, his face flushed and hands trembling as he tried in vain to push the man away as gently as he could. It didn’t work. Sterling couldn’t help but let out a small sigh at that, wishing Meltyre would use just a little more force to defend himself. His gentle nature was charming, for sure, but not effective in conflict. The drunk only giggled at his weak push, like he thought Meltyre was playing.

“I have coin.” he offered salaciously, and Meltyre’s face somehow managed to flush darker. Sterling wanted to leap in and chase this lecher off, to defend Meltyre’s honor, but he remembered Betty’s words about letting Meltyre fight his own battles, and reluctantly forced himself to stay put despite every instinct screaming at him to get that man away from Meltyre  _ right now _ . 

“I-I’m not a... n-no, no thank you, please let me go.” Meltyre said, and the drunk let out a loud laugh that made Sterling’s skin crawl.

“You can drop the act now, kitten, I know what you need.” Ignoring Meltyre’s protests, the drunk grabbed Meltyre’s behind with a grin, and that was enough for Sterling. He shouldn’t have even hesitated, he should have just jumped in immediately,  _ damn him _ for listening to Betty. He pushed his annoyance at himself aside and stormed forward to grab the man’s shoulder, hurling him away from Meltyre with all his strength, not caring how roughly he landed.

“Sterling!” Meltyre gasped as the paladin placed himself between him and the drunk, practically growling as Meltyre immediately pressed himself to Sterling’s back. The feeling of the wizard trembling against him sent his protective instincts into overdrive, and it was all he could do not to draw his sword and run the drunk through. Said drunk staggered to his feet with a curse, glaring at Sterling. 

“Hey pal, what’s the big idea?” he demanded, “I was getting somewhere, you know. You want a go at the little minx, get in line, I’m sure you can have him when I’m done.”

“How  _ dare you- _ “ Sterling snarled, seeing red for a moment, but Meltyre’s hand darting out to grip his sleeve grounded him, and he took a deep breath. The drunk, however, seemed to mistake his pause for consideration, and gave him a grin he probably thought was charming.

“I can see you’re an attractive man too.” he said, swaying on his feet, “Maybe we can share him.” At that, the red was back, and not even Meltyre’s grip could stop him from striding forward and backhanding the drunk as hard as he could. The man went down with a howl, clutching at his gushing nose and rolling in pain. Sterling glared at his prone figure, reaching a hand out towards Meltyre and feeling warmth in his chest when the wizard took it without hesitation. He pulled Meltyre closer to him and glared back down at the now whimpering drunk.

“I am this man’s protector!” he declared with complete and utter confidence, “I am a paladin of Saint Cuthbert, and if you so much as  _ look _ at my wizard again, I will make your death so miserably painful that  _ orcs _ will tell horror stories about it. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, holy shit, by the gods!” the drunk stuttered, staggering to his feet and looking at them with fear. Sterling felt a grim satisfaction at that. It felt right, miscreants like this should absolutely view him with fear. No predators like this should ever live in comfort or safety, “I just wanted some tail, man, fuck, he ain’t worth this, you can have him!”

“You  _ son of a- _ “ Sterling hissed at the word, rage clouding his vision at the implication that Meltyre was not worth fighting for, but once again Meltyre stopped him with a squeeze of his hand.

“Please, make him leave.” Meltyre asked quietly, and his comfort took priority over Sterling’s anger. He took a deep breath and glared down his nose at the drunk, pouring venomous disdain into his next words.

“Before you go,” he said contemptuously, “you will apologize to this man for terrorizing him.” The drunk immediately obeyed, and Sterling noted with smug satisfaction that he’d taken his warning to heart. He didn’t even look at Meltyre as he apologized, keeping his eyes to the ground, and he scurried off like a bat out of hell as soon as he was finished. 

“Thank you.” Meltyre murmured, and it was then that Sterling noticed how close he had gotten, and that their hands were still clasped together. He flushed, but made an effort to hide it, not wanting to frighten Meltyre off after he’d been menaced by that creep. He reluctantly let go of Meltyre’s hand, and he could have sworn he saw a flicker of disappointment in his face as he did. 

“It was no trouble.” he assured him, giving him a smile, “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

“No.” Meltyre said, “Just scared me, is all.” Sterling felt the nearly irresistible urge to hug him, to pull him close and keep him safe and feel him warm and solid in his arms, but he resisted. He was better than that. As the anger faded and the lightness of being tipsy returned, he realized that perhaps it was not a good idea to be inebriated around the man he’d been in love with since the fight with the Bone King. 

“I’m glad you weren’t harmed.” he said sincerely, shoving his feelings into a neat little box and burying it in his mind, “Shall I accompany you back to the inn?”

“That would be nice.” Meltyre’s smile was so beautiful, so warm and genuine. Sterling could lose himself for hours in that smile, in those eyes, in the intoxicating scent of lilacs that followed the wizard everywhere, “Um, Sterling?”

“Y-Yes?” he cursed himself for his slip, but Meltyre didn’t seem to notice. So much for compartmentalization. 

“You... You called me your wizard.” he murmured, burying the lower half of his face in his scarf in a failed attempt to hide a shy smile. Sterling stared for a moment, mesmerized by the way the smile crinkled his eyes, by the fact that Meltyre was smiling at all, before his words finally sank in. 

“A-Ah.” his flush deepened, and he cleared his throat, “So I did. Um... I-I didn’t mean anything by it, that is, I understand if you’re creeped out or uncomfortable. Just say the word and I’ll let you alone, I-“ he was stopped by a finger on his lips, and he stared with wide eyes at Meltyre, who’s expression had gone so soft, so gentle. An expression like that belonged in an art museum, not in a dingy alleyway. It certainly shouldn’t be aimed at a disgrace like Sterling.

“I don’t mind it.” Meltyre said softly, his cheeks dark, “Being yours. That sounds... really nice. I-If that’s what you want. I… I know I want it.” Sterling had the oddest sensation that he was floating. It made sense, because surely this was a dream, surely Meltyre saying such a thing with such sincerity was something that could only happen in his dreams. But the chill of the air around them felt real enough, and Meltyre’s skin was warm where it met Sterling’s, and his own heart was hammering in his chest at the thought of being able to call Meltyre his, his entire being screaming  _ yes yes  _ **_yes_ ** .

“Then... Then I am yours.” he said, voice soft and full of wonder, “If you would be mine, if you truly wish it, then I would give myself to you in every way.” Meltyre gave an honest to gods squeak at that, and Sterling’s heart swelled as he buried his face in his scarf again. 

“You can’t just  _ say _ things like that.” he bemoaned, peeking up at him from the fabric like a kitten, and Sterling was  _ gone _ , “And you’re tipsy, I can tell. Maybe... Maybe we talk about this when you’re fully sober?”

“Trust me when I say I am thinking clearly.” he murmured, daring to lift a hand to cup his face, marveling at the softness, “But if that is what you desire, I would not deny you.” He wasn’t certain he had it in him to deny Meltyre anything at this point, but the soft smile Meltyre gave him was more precious than the world.

“Come on.” Meltyre said, reaching up to lace their fingers together, “It’s chilly out. Let’s go inside.” Seized with a sudden compulsion, Sterling got down on one knee, kneeling before a startled Meltyre and lifting his hand to his lips, pressing the softest of kisses to the back of it, as though Meltyre were a prince. The wizard had gone silent, and a quick glance showed him staring down at Sterling with something akin to wonder.

“As you wish, my treasure.” Sterling murmured, and Meltyre made a strangled noise as Sterling got up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close as they started back towards the warmth of the inn. Meltyre looped an arm around his waist and squeezed, face absolutely burning.

“You make fun of Velune for being a sap, but you’re even worse than they are.” Meltyre mumbled into his scarf, and Sterling laughed.

“Perhaps I simply needed the right incentive.” he chuckled as the light of the inn’s interior washed over them, “And unfortunately for you, this is just the beginning.” He hoped Meltyre enjoyed being showered with gifts and affection, because that was his future for as long as he allowed Sterling to be his.

His. Meltyre was his, and he was Meltyre’s. He could die right at this moment and he would still be the happiest man in the world. They walked to their table together, not an inch of space between them, and the lightness Sterling felt had nothing to do with ale. 


End file.
